


Four Seasons

by amethicc



Series: A load of Bull(worth) [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Related, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Hypocrisy, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Promiscuity, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethicc/pseuds/amethicc
Summary: Four seasons, four lovers. But what happens when there's a fifth hiding underneath it all?





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first big fic in a long ass time! And it's about a game I've had an on-off relationship with since 2008!
> 
> Broke: writing a 400 word coursework project for my uni course  
Woke: writing a 4000 word emotionally charged fanfic instead

Autumn was the season Jimmy arrived at Bullworth. A dull, foggy, miserable town with a hellhole of a school. He was dreading every minute of it. He made two friends on day one at least, until one of them stabbed him in the back.

The bullies made everything so much more annoying too. Shoving and shouting at every opportunity, even when Jimmy was trying to get somewhere he needed to be. Sure, he could take them out in a heartbeat but it was irritating to have to do that several times just to get to class. There was always one of them that seemed a bit different though. It was as if the more they fought, the more this spotty-faced blonde appeared to begrudgingly admire him. Somewhere along the line, Jimmy found out more about this character. Trent, his name was. He was taller, with blonde hair usually a little on the greasy side and acne on his forehead. He was rough, with a tendency to wear scabby jeans and smell like old cigarette smoke. But yet, Jimmy found himself drawn to this particular bully. He couldn’t explain why, it just happened that way.

Jimmy found some momentary distraction from these thoughts though. A girl in his art class - Angie - with a cute giggle which got annoying after the 50th time hearing it, although Jimmy couldn’t find it in his heart to ever get mad with her. She was nervous, innocent, and obviously had a bit of a crush on him. She was cute, adorable even, perhaps too much so for Jimmy. They exchanged a few chaste kisses, nothing serious, but there was something missing, and soon enough he found himself right back at square one. She agreed with Jimmy that they were better off as friends when he told her he didn’t want to take things further after class one day, but she at least thanked him for the kissing practice before skipping off to cheer practice.

A few days after the big fight with Russell, just past midnight, Jimmy was sitting alone in the common room of the dorms when Trent approached him. He sat next to Jimmy, charming as charming could be, with a look in his eyes that could only be described as lustful. Before Jimmy knew it they were mouth against mouth, not that he particularly minded. At some point he found himself straddling the taller boy, hips grinding as tongues intertwined. They ended up in Jimmy’s bedroom, lest another boy walked in on their antics in the common room. They didn’t go all the way, at least not that night, but it was certainly something neither of them would forget in a hurry.

For the next couple of months, Jimmy found himself sneaking around with Trent most nights, and even sometimes during the daytime. His room, Trent’s room, behind the boy’s dorm, the janitor’s closet, the toilets on the second floor, an empty classroom… it was certainly a fun way to burn some calories and keep his hormones in check. As much as Jimmy enjoyed these trysts though, he knew deep down that it would never turn into something deeper. After all, as much as Trent could turn him on in just the right way, the thought of becoming his boyfriend triggered nothing more than indifference. Then he noticed the way Trent kept making eyes at that one small Jock from the football team. Finding them holding hands at the cinema confirmed it for him.

It wasn’t a huge deal for Jimmy. While he loved having someone to release his hormone urges with, he knew Trent wasn’t relationship material, at least not for him. Gradually the hookups trailed off, and by the time of the first snowfall Trent officially broke their arrangement off and starting dating Kirby, in “secret” of course.

By that time though, Jimmy knew he’d found someone special.


	2. Winter

The Preps annoyed Jimmy, walking around Bullworth like they owned it. Well, their fathers technically did, but let’s not dwell on the technicalities. The way they looked down on “poor people” - those who didn’t have enough money to own five vacation homes and a megayacht - grated on Jimmy to no end. He really didn’t see how that made the Aquaberry-sweatered posh boys superior to everyone else. Not that all of them were constantly insufferable however, only Derby could wholeheartedly be given that title. Their real personalities became more obvious once Jimmy defeated them at the boxing club.

Parker was kind hearted by Prep terms, socially naïve and sheltered by life in the upper classes, but nonetheless was probably the most genuine. Bif was snobby but all in all not usually malicious, Tad was obviously a damaged and insecure individual hiding behind his arrogance and awful attempt at a British accent. Then of course there was Pinky who was spoiled rotten and emotionally unstable, but also sweet and polite when she felt like it. One Prep though caught Jimmy’s attention more than the others.

Gord. He was materialistic, vain, exceedingly snobby. At first Jimmy was infuriated by how stereotypically rich this boy was, but as relations thawed between him and the Preps he caught glimpses of the true Gord. Jimmy was surprised at how deeper the posh boy’s personality went beyond just his love of designer fashion and luxurious gifts. He actually listened to him, treated him as an equal when the other Preps would have dismissed him as a pauper. Jimmy found himself talking to Gord often, getting to know him better, even flirting a bit from time to time. He was growing quite fond of Gord, and it seemed Gord wasn’t particularly cold to him either. At least it seemed that way, one night sitting on the docks together drinking huge cups of soda. Their lips had met that evening, albeit briefly, something which made Jimmy’s heart flutter slightly in his chest.

_ “You know, I could get used to this.” _

He saw the way Gord looked at him, and he had to admit he looked back at the rich boy the same way. They went on a few dates, in all but name, and slowly learned more and more about each other. These “dates” would end in hugs and, a couple of times, gentle kisses which made Jimmy’s chest feel like it could explode. He found himself getting more comfortable around him, finding that he was a lot deeper than his shallow outer self would imply. Gord, as it turned out, enjoyed doing ordinary, lower-class things. He felt that it felt more real to him than the sheltered life of the rich and famous. So determined to experience the poor life, he hooked up with the local bike Lola.

Jimmy felt sick to his stomach as he took those photos for Johnny. This girl he’d never really paid much attention to was now probably his least favourite girl in the whole town. What gave her the right to go around Bullworth hooking up with every guy that breathed in her direction? The eureka moment hit Jimmy like a gut punch when he saw Gord kiss her, he was so close to going over there and punching that posh twat right in the face. He was tempted to give Lola a good old fashioned slap too. That was the moment he realised with an “oh shit” whispered in the frigid air - he somewhere along the line had developed feelings for him much deeper than just attraction.

When Johnny predicatably went fucking apeshit at the revelation his beloved was, well, a bit of a skank, Jimmy found himself being the bait to lure the Preps into New Coventry. He found it strangely cathartic to pedal up to Gord and punch him, leading him on a wild goose chase to the bike park. Strangely in that one part of him felt vengeful relief, but another part felt sick, as if his stomach was being twisted. Winter carried on, Christmas approached, Greasers were fought, yet Jimmy still found himself thinking about Gord. It hurt, knowing that he’d hooked up with Lola. Even when it became clear that Lola was just a serial cheat who even tried it on with  _ Algie _ , Jimmy still felt irrationally angry towards Gord. Jealousy, it sure was a bitch.

At least he found a way to take his mind off that rich kid a bit as the snow began to thaw out. Yet another distraction, Jimmy was making a habit of this. His name was Vance: obsessed with bikes and his hair, incredibly good kisser and his skills in the bedroom department blew Trent out of the water. He was a lot easier on the eyes too, still a little rough around the edges but neatly groomed. He was fun to hang out with too, it wasn’t all just hooking up. They would visit the diner together, race their bikes in the backstreets, spend late nights cuddling on the sofa of the hangout while watching and joking about the inane shit on the TV before inevitably things would get intense. They didn’t ever officially ask one another out, it was just known between them that they were boyfriends.

Then Spring came and complicated everything once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far!
> 
> Also yes I recognise the hypocrisy of Jimmy calling Lola a bike, lol


	3. Spring

The snow may have thawed, but the relationships between the cliques cooled once more. Gary’s manipulation meant that most of the school hated Jimmy again, which obviously put a dampener on his relationship with Vance. They hadn’t broken up, but things were certainly rocky now. Vance was torn between loyalty to his clique and his feelings for Jimmy, and Jimmy was unbearably frustrated and angry with his situation. It became a vicious cycle of arguments, fights, intense make-up sex, rinse and repeat. By the time Jimmy was kicked out of the school in April, whatever semblance of a relationship the two once had was hanging by a thread.

Then Jimmy went to Blue Skies.

The Townies were like rats, infesting the whole industrial park. Most of them fought him on sight and chased after his bike when he rode through, but one of them approached him one evening for a different reason. He was short and rugged, with a ripped white shirt and battle scars covering him like tattoos. He introduced himself as Duncan, rather flirtatiously. Jimmy was hurting more than before Christmas at this point, fighting with both his feelings for Vance shattering as their relationship fell apart and his latent feelings for Gord. Before he had time to think rationally about the consequences, he was pulling Duncan into a shabby, abandoned house and then being pushed face-first against a grubby wall. The dropout kid fucked him right up against it and, in the heat of the moment at least, he loved every minute of it.

Until Jimmy realised that some of the other dropouts had seen them both making out and him dragging Duncan by the hand into the filthy, crooked old house. News spread fast, and before long Vance had found out. Jimmy hardly knew what hit him, until he saw a crying face full of anger and a raised, curled-up fist.

** _“How the fuck could you do this to me?!”_ **

If the relationship wasn’t already falling apart, that would have killed it in one fell swoop. Jimmy couldn’t even defend himself, he just said sorry over and over. The guilt had punched him in the chest just as his betrayed ex had punched him in the side of the head. And he was indeed now an ex, he’d made that very clear through his almost hysterical tears. Jimmy just stood there, mind berating him for how he’d treated Vance like Gord had treated him, except even worse. When Vance stormed off and angrily pedalled his bike away into the distance, Jimmy found himself shedding a tear as well. And of course, Duncan was the one that found him.

It was like Trent all over again, except more intense than he could ever have imagined. Duncan liked it rough, and Jimmy found that he didn’t mind it rough either. It took his mind off of how much he’d fucked up his love life at least. Duncan was a couple years older than him at most, but much more experienced. Jimmy craved for his touch, often hunting the rough boy down to feel it once more. He was just amazing, in a league of his own when it came to sex, and Jimmy was tempted a few times to start taking notes. It was certainly a learning experience, but there was no intimacy there. Everything with Duncan was driven purely by testosterone, lust and self-loathing.

One day while looking for Duncan, he found Zoe instead. Well, more like almost got into a fight with her. He admired her aggression though, he didn’t know many girls who would kick ass like she could. She enjoyed vandalism too, and took great pride in sticking it to the Spencers by trashing their warehouse. When she tasked Jimmy with helping her get revenge on Mr Burton for being a pervert, he jumped at the opportunity. He didn’t think he’d laughed so hard in a long time seeing Burton emerge from that portapotty, screaming and covered in shit. After recovering a little from the hysterical laughter, Zoe had invited Jimmy on a date of sorts in the Spencer Shipping warehouse. 

The night in the warehouse was brilliant. Smashing things up seemed even more fun when it was a competition, and also when it belonged to some rich old bastard. He knew from then on that Zoe was someone he’d be interested in getting to know better. During the huge fight with the Townies and the school riot, Zoe had been a trusted sidekick. His respect for her had grown more and more, until that moment on the steps of the school after defeating Gary. She ran up to him and kissed him right there. That evening they made it official. Once again, Jimmy was in a real relationship. He was determined not to mess it up, but of course something had to come along to ruin that.

And ruin that it did.


	4. Summer

June and July passed without incident, and by August Jimmy felt the most comfortable he had done since he arrived at Bullworth in the August before. Classes started again, and he was happy to see Zoe in a few of them with him. They partnered on a Biology lab project and worked well, when they weren’t distracted by kisses, silly jokes or mischief of course. Then it happened.

The 28th day of August. A student had transferred into his art class. It was Gord. Gord who he’d been avoiding since December, who was now being placed at the desk right next to his. The feelings he’d managed to forget about since Duncan and Zoe regurgitated back into his throat in a second, forming that lump in there that he hadn’t missed. He spent the first thirty minutes or so of class trying to focus on his work and now turn his head to the left, but then the thoughts in his mind become too intense. He told Ms Phillips he needed the toilet, then high tailed it out of there.

Jimmy ran, he ran until his legs burned, until the Blue Skies sign came into view. His legs wobbled, he staggered to the fence beside the road and leaned against it, panting heavily. In the distance, he saw that ripped white shirt he was looking for. He composed himself and walked right on over, trying to act cool and like he wasn’t suppressing so many feelings inside of him.

Duncan smiled wide as soon as he saw Jimmy, his eyes glinting. It wasn’t something they needed to say, they just knew that it would be one of _ those _ meetings. It was a blur, sweaty and breathless, the humidity of the August air thick against their skin. Jimmy knew this was the only way he could cry out and not have it be in pure anguish, feeling himself throb against the dusty old dining table as his mind spun with thoughts. He couldn’t be in love with Gord, not when he had Zoe, not after all the shit with Lola. Not after he’d broken one heart and was on track to break another with his irrational actions. It was too much to deal with. For the hardass he usually was, he sure could feel the pain of his guilt hit him like a truck. 

He didn’t even register Duncan pulling out, until Duncan gently turned him around.

_ “I knew you were crying.” _

Duncan looked deep into Jimmy’s eyes with concern. Jimmy looked back up, eyes glassy, and couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I love him…”

_ “Is that what all this has been about?” _

“...Yes.”

_ “I knew it.” _

Duncan began to get dressed, but Jimmy stopped him.

“I should at least finish you off.”

_ “I’m not going to be your excuse anymore Jim, not now you’ve actually said it. You have to tell this guy how you feel. And talk to Zoe too.” _

“I will… don’t wanna leave you hanging though.”

_ “I have two hands Jimmy, I can sort myself out. You’ve got shit to do.” _

First things first, Jimmy knew he had to talk to Zoe. He caught the bus back to school, staring out the window rehearsing in his mind how he’d break it to Zoe that he’d been repressing his feelings for someone else this whole time. He found her waiting outside the dorms, ready to confront him on his disappearing act.

_ “Where the fuck did you go this afternoon? We were supposed to meet after class!” _

Jimmy knew he had to be honest.

“I had to sort my head out… I, uhh… I have feelings for someone else. Have done this whole time, just been trying not to...”

He told Zoe everything. How he’d gotten close to dating Gord the year before, before he decided to hook up with Lola instead. He’d gotten another boyfriend, Vance, but when the Greasers got turned against him that went to shit. He told her how he’d fucked up spectacularly when he had a one night stand with Duncan and Vance found out, ending things for good. Then how Duncan had become his rebound, having sex with him to forget about how shitty he felt about Gord and Vance. Then how he’d seen Gord up close for the first time in months and gone running straight back to Duncan to try and fail to bury things again.

She was mad. Furious. It kind of reminded Jimmy of when Vance broke up with him, except this time he couldn’t stay numb until after the one he’d betrayed had left. He couldn’t help the tears that ran down his cheeks as he told Zoe he couldn’t be with her. Defeated, Zoe sat down on Jimmy’s bed, clenching her fists.

_ “Was I just a cover?” _

“No… I do care about you…”

** _“You just can’t get over Gord though, huh?”_ **

“... Yeah.”

She sat there for a while, sighing in annoyance, before finally looking Jimmy squarely in the eyes and telling him he had to tell Gord. She left the room, closing the door behind her firmly, not a slam at least. Jimmy sat there for a while, trying to muster the strength to go marching up to Harrington House and see Gord. It never came, not that night anyway.


	5. Autumn

Another month passed, another month of awkward art classes and even more awkward biology classes. In time though, Zoe started to forgive him. He asked her in late September if they could still be friends, which was met with an  _ I guess so _ . Jimmy wasn’t about to fool himself, things wouldn’t be the same for a long time and she wasn’t going to forget what he did. But this truce of sorts set him on an apology streak.

Jimmy found himself walking down to the shop class building after class, making a beeline for the Greaser whose heart he had broken a few months before. When Vance saw him, his face hardened and eyes stared intensely. Jimmy did what he came to do, give a thorough apology for how shitty he’d treated him. Vance nodded, though didn’t make eye contact, before walking off to join some of the other Greasers huddled around a motorbike. Jimmy sighed, but he knew it wouldn’t be so easy for him to forgive the person who ripped his heart out.

He left the Greaser territory, finding himself head on with Harrington House. He stared at for a while, thinking of how he’d talk to Gord, what he’d say… At one point Angie tapped him on the shoulder, asking if he was OK. Yes, he’d lied, trying to settle the slight shakiness in his voice. He shouldn’t feel so nervous about his, after all he wasn’t new to this relationship stuff. But, he thought, perhaps this was new. After all, the way he felt about Gord was so much more intense than any of the others. This was  _ love _ , he was in love with him and, if he was honest, shit scared.

His thoughts were broken once more by someone asking if he was OK. Of course it was the person he least wanted to see him trying to compose himself. It was as if fate was flipping him the middle finger. Gord was standing there, looking into his eyes so deeply Jimmy thought he could read every single one of his thoughts. He tried to lie again, but Gord called bullshit straight away, grabbing his wrist and dragging him, albeit gently, towards Harrington House. Jimmy found himself being led up the stairs and into Gord’s extremely luxurious dorm room.

_ “So, you don’t have to hide it now, it’s just us. What’s the matter?” _

**“You’re the one I’m trying to hide it from! Do you realise how much shit’s happened because of you? I’ve lied, cheated, hurt people, been a total loser and it’s all because of you! …It’s all because I’m too much of a ** ** _wuss_ ** ** to tell you how I feel about you!”**

Gord was taken aback by Jimmy’s outburst. Jimmy was also taken aback, brain screeching to a halt as it processed what was going on, what he’d just said and how he’d just said it. Gord slowly got closer, placing his hands on Jimmy’s shoulders, an intense look in his eyes.

_ “W-what are you saying?” _

He was so close, unbearably close, and Jimmy couldn’t take it anymore. All logic went out of the window as he leaned forwards, closing the gap in a kiss. Within seconds, he felt warm hands wrap around his back as soft, faintly glossy lips moved against his own. This felt like no other kisses with no other person had felt, it was so much more intense and they weren’t even using tongues. It was like those casual kisses back in November, how they lit his heart up like a firework in ways that not even Duncan and his magic tongue could. That certainly lit some parts of his body up, but never his heart. Only Gord it seems could do that.

It was all so clear. He’d felt lust for Trent, affection for Vance, sexual desire for Duncan, admiration for Zoe, but not love for any of them. Not love like this. Vance may have come close, and he certainly loved Zoe in some way, but the love he felt for Gord was extreme. It was undeniably love in the most pure and concentrated form.

The kiss eventually came to an end, and the two boys stood there for a while just embracing each other. Jimmy swore he could feel Gord’s heart pound against his own.

_ “Why didn’t you tell me?” _

“I was going to, then you went and fucked Lola!”

Gord sighed.

_ “I never slept with Lola! Derby put me up to dating Lola to piss Johnny off… I wanted you, but Derby wouldn’t hear any of it. He just wanted to get one over on the Greaseballs.” _

“You still did it though Gord.”

Gord left the embrace and looked Jimmy deep in the eyes.

_ “Yes, and I hated it. When you punched me that time, I knew you knew. I was going to explain it all, tell you how I felt, but we both know how that went. Can’t say I didn’t deserve it. Didn’t make it easier when I found out you were dating one of them.” _

“Why didn’t you come find me?”

_ “I thought you hated me.” _

“Well, for a while I wasn’t your biggest fan. But I never stopped loving you, y’know.”

_ “Well shit, as you poor folk say… I never stopped either. I love you, James.” _

After more embraces, kisses and deep talks about their relationship, Gord and Jimmy stepped out into the hallway, hand in hand.

_ “So,  _ boyfriend _ , am I telling the guys or shall you?” _

“I think they’d figure that out just by us holding hands, they’re not Jocks.”

Gord laughed, then the new couple walked towards the common area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way!
> 
> This is me trying to write complex relationships, lol.
> 
> I love this ship though, they always end up together somehow in my playthroughs :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
